


Yet to depart

by nrr



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrr/pseuds/nrr
Summary: Contains very little endgame spoiler.Dismas had decide that this time he'll be the hero and let Reynauld have a break of emotions.
Kudos: 7





	Yet to depart

**Author's Note:**

> For a while I've been a fan of Mcaark's comic on reddit (Go check him out!) and greatly inspired by how he depicted our beloved heroes. His comments on real life history, dd knowledge and humour are also pleasant to read :D  
> Sorry if I sound like a stalker.
> 
> Though my grammar is broken, I still want to write and here it is. The short fanfic I wrote on impulse.

"No! It's... it's too horrible, my Light! Why?!" the Vestal cried out as she clutched tight onto her book of faith, dearly.

The Heart of Darkness looked down on the three of them. It buttons eyes glared at a holy man in bloodied armor, a murderer in green scarf and a dirtied faithful saintess.

"It seemed we have come down to this, again," the Crusader watched while the pitiful nun, afflicted, pleaded for her life, for her false faith.

The scarfed man made a serious face for once, "No way out? Hmph. Let's do this."  
"Let's decided on rock-paper-scissor, shall we?" suggested the Highwayman. His crude humour never failed to make thing worse.

"Nooooo! I certainly won't go!"

He shrugged, "Welp, Reynauld, can't make the lady cry, can we?"

"Then I shall go, Dismas. Take the darkness down with me for the second time," as he solemnly nodded, welcomed to embrace his fate.

"No, no, no," Dismas tugged the rear of his armored friend's tunic, not letting go, "I'll go, I'll go. Although it pains my heart, I'll go." The thief then placed his hand on the cold metallic shoulder and pushed himself passed it, "Can't let you play hero alone, eh?" he smirked, a wicked cheer.

Reynauld returned back the heartfelt smile, politely as ever, "If you say so," he let his old friend walked passed him by.

"And the next time I'll wear a blue scarf."

"I do think red may suit you more."

"And you should change your armor already!"

"Do you not like my white tunic?" under the dark visor, his smile dropped as the highway thief rushed to his Maker.

"White get filthy by blood and mud easily, so, no," he seemed hesitate in his footstep, "I- I'll pick one for you next time," but still he went on.

"Well, Dismas..."

"Yeah?" he fasten his pace.

"Farewell," so much he found it was hard to say this little word, again.

Dismas turned around right before the creature's grosteque stomach and looked at his old friend for the last time, grinning, although the green scarf covered half of it, "Don't say goodbye if we haven't depart yet!"

And there he went, unto his Maker.

"Then I shall not greet you properly the next time..." Reynauld gripped his sword's handler tight, anguished with many feelings and words.

Let it passed, for soon, all shall end.

"Steel thyself, sister. We shall make it out of here, alive," 

Let the Hand of Light bestowed upon ye, fiend.

Whistles a familiar old tune the man in bronze armor, garments in red. He's waiting and waiting inside the empty carriage with an almost bald old man and his everlasting crooked smile.

Has he late again, that thief?  
Reynauld has grown impatient, fidgeting his thumbs as he counts the pay.  
How unknightly of him to worry about coins.

He steps out of the carriage briefly for fresh air then suddenly-

"Oi, Reynauld!" a bandit looking man with knife and flintlock rushes over here, calling the Crusader's name, panting, heaving, breathing, most important of all, alive. "Just bought it. Check it out!"

Upon the sight of a loosely hanging red scarf, the previous dropped smile finds it way back on Reynauld's face which none could see under his dark visor.

"I told you. Red suits you better, Dismas."

In which the bandit replies, "Well, nice set of armor you got there."

Both men exchange each others their hidden grins.

And again, here we are, on the Old Road where we've yet to depart, yet to start.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in four or three hours.
> 
> Just finished my Darkest run. Stygian, here I come!  
> If by chance you want to rekt me in butcher's circus (bs circus) please tell me, I'm desperate for a friendly match with no salt.


End file.
